epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture S1 - The Encyclopedias vs The Parodies
O boi o boi o boi o boi o boi. Look who makes battles way too quickly. (Hint: it's me) This one went through many ideas from the original suggestion. (Wikipedia vs Encyclopedia Dramatica) I think the original plan was Wiki vs Uncy then Dramatica and Britannica come on and then fight each other? I know, it was confusing. Then it was a royale with the four and Wikia came in. THEN it was this idea, which I decided was good. Beat: Chaos by JordanBeats (Actually very descriptive of this battle) Battle Wikipedia is gray, Britannica is azure, Uncyclopedia is tan, Dramatica is purple, when all four talk it's '''bolded', and Wikia is turquoise.'' ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE ' ' VERSUS BEGIN ' (Starts at 0:26) These two reference sites are here to beat these posers! Let's take down these circlejerks who overdosed on meme exposures! A 4chan phony? And one who think Oscar Wilde's a prophet? Ready to tag team these meme wannabes? Does Wikimedia not make a profit? Uncyc, you've chosen the wrong opponents, we're undefeated. This tuber's pretty level-headed. [''citation needed] You were dead from the start, but I'll still give you an epitaph: "Wikia's loaded potato of humor that makes first graders laugh" Now it's my turn, gonna attack this "Drama" Queen. You're a poor remake, you could say "I owe you the æ." You try to be exciting, but you're still a bore. I'd like to see you rap with that pizza at the door. Go back to the books, 'cause on the mic, you choke! C'mon, Dram, let's duel these fools who can't take a joke! A forgotten book turned website? And Little Red Falsehood? Ready to beat these lame freaks? Yup, this is gonna be good. I guess it's me versing the least trusted source of info since the Bible. Since when did obscure chemicals make people viral? I'm notorious, been investigated in Russia and Malaysia. While you're specially adept in the Genus of Acacia! Brit, you think you're as sharp as your thistle... But all you spit are some boring textbook drivel! You're another "Oh, Internet", you're far inferior. When it comes to wiki sites, I'd rather use Wikia! Did someone say Wikia? Oh god no. Get out. Honestly, Wikia, no one cares about the crap you spout. Forget what I said, Wikia, you're the definite worst! Too bad, I'm still gonna spit my 4-line verse. Why are you guys fighting? We should all be in unity! (Ugh.) We need to communicate, if we want to advance as a community. (Why?) Information and intelligence, satire and parody, all are great! (Shut up...) We all have our own Fandoms. We need to make love not hate! (End me.) '''WE DON'T CARE, WIKIA! You're a poor excuse of a wiki. You're a pitiful website, probably run by the bourgoise. No one really likes you, we're all disgusted by your presence! Wait, weren't we fighting? Did Wikia just teach us a lesson? (Hehe...) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' ISOTOPE'S-''' (A Fandom User comes in and spams the screen) '''RAP BATTLES RAP BATTLES RAP BATTLES RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE!!!! Who Won? Wikipedia and Brittanica Uncyclopedia and Dramatica Wikia Hint stuff Hints Explained: The book of potato is a reference to both Britannica and Uncyclopedia, because Brit was a book, and Uncyclo's logo is a potato. The potatoes spell out, "OHINTERNET", a reference to "Oh, Internet" a website that replaced Dramatica for a while. The thistle is a logo for Brittanica, and the sun had the silhouette of the Wikipedia logo. Hint for next battle: Category:Blog posts